Illustrated herein in embodiments are toner processes, and more specifically, emulsion aggregation and coalescence processes. More specifically, disclosed in embodiments are methods for the preparation of toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion aggregation, wherein non-crosslinked latex particles, such as latexes containing non-crosslinked vinyl polymeric particles, are aggregated with a polyester, such as a crystalline polyester (CPE), crosslinked latex particles, such as latexes containing crosslinked vinyl polymeric particles, a wax and colorants, in the presence of a coagulant like a polymetal halide, optionally adding a latex containing further vinyl polymeric particles, thereafter stabilizing the aggregates and coalescing or fusing the aggregates by heating the mixture above the resin Tg to provide toner size particles.
A number of advantages are associated with the toner obtained by the processes illustrated herein. For example, the processes provide toner particles having a suitable toner minimum fixing temperature (MFT) lower than many conventional toner compositions. A lower MFT is desirable, for example, because it results in lower fuser roll temperature, reduced energy consumption and warm up time, and reduces the stress on the fuser roll. In embodiments, the MFT can be as much as 20° C. or more below conventional toner compositions, thus having a MFT below about 200° C., such as from about 130° C. to about 180° C. The processes also provide toner particles having both a crystalline polyester resin and a gel resin content. In combination, the polyester resin upon fusing plasticizes the toner particles resulting to provide the reduced MFT, while the gel latex provides low gloss suitable for monochrome, particularly black, toner applications (such as a gloss value of 12 Gardner Gloss Units (ggu) or less).